It Was Too Much
by Galeniel
Summary: Sirius is kinda really lusting after Remus, and after getting his attention, he confesses his affection with some happy results Slash Remus/Sirius, Marauder era, pretty fluffy & rediculous, rated for mild language.


My friend Mia (the same one who inspired my last fic) has been reading far too much Maruader slash lately, and I've caught the bug... Read, review, love me?

* * *

It was too much. Far too much. Seeing Mr. Remus John Lupin sitting on the common room couch right next to him was driving Sirius absolutely mad. He loved the way Lupin's lips pressed together while he was reading, the way his slightly over-long hair fell over his forehead, the way his Gryffindor sweater stretched over his intently hunched shoulders. Sirius had abandoned his studying a long while ago and had taken up simply staring at Lupin instead, praying earnestly that Remus was in fact as involved in his book as he seemed to be and didn't notice his best friend practically drooling at the way his fingers brushed over the paper every time he turned the page. This late at night, alone in the candlelit common room, everything about him was entirely too sensual, too beautiful, too perfect. After mustering up a hell of a lot of gumption, Sirius brushed a lock of hair out of Lupin's face. Remus looked up and blinked, as though he had been pulled from another world.

_Yes_, thought Sirius, _Safe. He didn't notice my ogling_.

"Why aren't you working?" asked Lupin. Sirius couldn't help but smile; Lupin was always keeping him and James on track, making sure they did their work and kept out of trouble (well, at least too much trouble). It was just another thing that made him adorable.

"Well, I was, you just… you just had hair," stuttered Sirius, motioning wildly to Remus' head. Remus shook his head and chuckled a bit as he settled back into his book.

_No. Nononono. _Sirius couldn't take Remus' lack of attention. He needed Lupin's eyes to be back on him, for his pretty face to be looking at Sirius. _Damn literature_.

"Hey, hey Mooney?"

"Yes?"

_Still looking at the book. Damn!_

"Uhm… ah… why, uh…"

Sirius had interrupted Remus' reading with apparent lack of a good reason. From the verging-on-very-annoyed in Lupin's (still gorgeous) eyes, this was considered blasphemy in his mind.

"Why don't you ever date?" blurted out Sirius, saying the first thing that came to mind. And it seemed to do the trick. Remus closed his book (though still kept his thumb in his page, Sirius thought of this as a major victory) and leaned back on the big red couch.

"I don't know," he said slowly, turning his head towards Sirius. "There just aren't any girls in the school that I like."

"Oh," said Sirius, not really being able to argue. While he himself had been able to find many an acceptable female to fool around with on a Friday night, he somehow doubted that he and Remus had the same taste. He couldn't exactly see Lupin with a busty blonde; Mooney probably went for the more bookish, mousey type. And given that Sirius had recently taken a turn for the queerer, he very much doubted that he and his friend shared a taste in romantic partners. All he could do was hope.

"What kind of girls do you like?" Sirius asked, trying to be nonchalant but probably still looking and sounding insanely intent. Lupin simply shrugged, avoiding Sirius' eyes by carefully marking his page and placing his book on the table in front of them. "You ever liked a girl before?" Again, a shrug. Sirius simply stared at him, his heart beating faster and faster as his hopes grew. But he reminded himself: _Just because he doesn't like girls doesn't mean he likes boys. Hell, maybe he only likes werewolves, I dunno how it works with them. And even if he did like boys, it hardly means he'd like me. Although_, he thought, the old Black-family narcissism kicking in, _who the hell _wouldn't _like me?_

"They're just, you know, not really on my priority list," Lupin said. "I don't really think about them. Well, not in a boys-thinking-about-girls way."

"Well, do you think about anything? Anyone? Even just one person?"

At this, Lupin turned a tad pale, then a tad pink. He shrugged again.

"What _is_ on your priority list, Remus?"

"What's on _yours_, Sirius?" Lupin asked, a bit too quickly and a bit defensively.

And then, Sirius acted with simultaneously absolutely no thought and possibly the most thought he had ever had in his life. "You."

Lupin blinked, then just stared into Sirius' eyes. Sirius looked down quickly, not entirely sure what he had done or why he had done it, then looked back up again. His eyes. Oh god, his eyes. _You can do this, Sirius,_ he told himself. _You've done it to so many girls, so many times. Not as though you've actually cared about any of them this much… Oh god… _And he leaned in and pressed his lips to his friend's. Just once. Lupin didn't move, didn't react for so many dragging seconds until he looked back up into Sirius' eyes, and Sirius sensed that it was okay. He kissed him again, this time a little more confidently, and again, longer, and again, moving his lips slightly against his, and so on and so fourth until they were done and happily wrapped in each others' arms, Remus' head resting on Sirius' shoulder, having been made happier by his best friend and his new love than he could had ever been made by a book.


End file.
